deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinda Sekai Sensen
The''' Shinda Sekai Sensen is an organization founded by Yuri and Hinata, composed of students from across the "afterlife school". Their main purpose is to provoke the presence of God in a variety of ways, including violent means like terrorism, which is usually targeted at the Student Council President, who they assumed to work under God. This stems from the ideals of Yuri, current leader and founding member of the organization, that God is the one responsible for the sufferings they experienced in the living world and they wish to exact revenge for it. Operation meetings are held in the Anti-Angel Headquarters with traps set at the entrance to prevent Tenshi/Angel from intruding their meetings. It is however not stated how SSS gained control of this "Anti-Angel Headquarters" which is supposed to be the Principal's Office. There is no certain number of affiliated members of the organization, but it can be estimated to be a large amount, if the figures of its sub-divisions are also included. Battle vs. Hamas (by IslamLEGION) Shinda Sekai Sensen: Hamas: Somewhere in Gaza, Palestine, the six members of Shinda Sekai Sensen has just arrived at a warehouse, where some leaked info from Takamatsu told them that there were weapons hidden. The plan was to kill the guards and take the weapons for their future struggle against Angel. They are Yuri Nakamura, Hideki Hinata, Yuzuru Otonashi, Oda, Ooyama, and Matsushita. They also heard that the guards are working for Angel and God, so they must kill them, in cold blood if possible. Meanwhile, six Hamas militias are on guard duty. They are Abdullah, Ali, Hasan, Ismail, Ustman, and Umar. Abdullah and Ali is busy loading weapons to the warehouse, Hasan has finished his afternoon prayer. He picks up his AK47 and get out to join the patrol. Ismail and Ustman is busy playing chess while Umar is at the second floor of the warehouse, busy surveying the area with his Dragunov SVD for any intruders, but he do not know one thing. The SSS team is going around the back and finally takes cover behind fences and several parked vehicles to avoid Umar's sight. But Oda is not only an idiot, he's impatient. "ODA, NO!" Hinata yelled as Oda jumps out of cover, charging at the warehouse while he shouts a warcry. Umar heard him, as he takes aim at Oda and pulled the trigger. Oda fell to the ground, killed by a headshot from Umar. "Idiot," sighs Yuri as she facepalms. "I knew we shouldn't count him in," added Hinata. "Ooyama, take out the sniper!" said Yuri. "On my way leader," said Ooyama as he started to take aim with his Remington 700. Hearing the gunshot, the rest of Hamas troops are hurrying up to readying their weapons assuming the Israelis are attacking again as Umar is looking for more intruders willing to poke their head out. Ooyama deduced the the location of Umar and aimed his rifle towards the birch. He had the sniper in his sights and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the Hamas sniper right in the head, killing him instantly. Ooyama waves his hand, signaling "All Clear!", before he abandons his Remington post and joins the raid. "Move out!" Yuri ordered. The SSS team continued towards the warehouse. As they passed Oda's dead body, Ooyama grabbed Oda's Beretta 92. They enter the warehouse and separate into two groups. Otonashi and Matsushita comes to the loading bay, armed with their SIG 552. Suddenly, Abdullah and Ali started firing with their AK47. The SSS men found the cover behind the crates and returned fired. Ali's rifle click empty and tried to load another magazine but Matsushita pulled out his AT-4 and pulled the trigger. The Hamas troopers heard the rocket come at them, but Ali jumped to cover just in time. But Abdullah wasn't so lucky as the round hits him and both him and the weapons cargo near him exploded in a fiery mess. Recovering from the blast, Ali grabbed a Yasin RPG near him, takes aim at the SSS members, pulled the trigger, and a rocket flew out. "ROCKET!" Otonashi yelled as he rolled to cover, but Matsushita stood still with his eyes widen seeing the rocket coming right at him, having only enough time to scream before he got caught in the explosion, his charred body parts flew across the area. Meanwhile, Yuri and her lieutenant Hinata make their way to the other side of the warehouse. Yuri takes out a tape recorder and presses the Play button. The song Thousand Enemies from the Girls Dead Monster is so loud, it was heard by Utsman and Ismail. "What the--" Hinata exclaimed before he was interrupted by Yuri "Don't ask. Now all we need is a little music." A little chuckle resounded throughout the empty area before Yuri places the tape recorder on the table. "Now quick, hide!" Yuri said as she hides behind the crate. Hinata hides behind the truck. "Did you hear something?" Ismail asked. "Like what?" Utsman retored. "A weird music. Not like anything I heard before. It also says something I don't understand." (Ismail said this because he doesn't know the Japanese phrase he just heard) "Then check it out." Ismail goes to the source of the weird music, but when he got there, all he found was a tape recorder lying down on the table. As he picks it up, suddenly Yuri and Hinata jumps out of their hiding places and opens fire with the Beretta and SIG 552, respectively, on the unsuspecting Hamas member before he could even turns around. Ismail fell to the ground dead face first. Utsman heard the gunshot and go to the place Ismail should be, but the only thing he found is Ismail's bullet-filled corpse lying down the floor with the tape recorder still playing the weird music. Thinking that it was the reason Ismail was dead, he slams the recorder to the ground violently and stomps it hard until the song stops. Back at the loading bay, Otonashi and Ali are still engaging in a firefight, until finally Hasan came in and scored a chest shot to Otonashi, killing Otonashi just as Ooyama arrives at the scene. Ooyama takes Otonashi's SIG 552 and guns down Ali. Ooyama now give chase after Hasan while unloading the rest of his rifle ammo at the retreating Hamas militia, one of them hits Hasan's arm, forcing him to drop his rifle. Hasan makes his way upstairs, while Ooyama pursues closely, Beretta in hand, following Hasan's bloody trail to a nearby restroom. As Ooyama prepares to inspect a stall, Hasan jumps out and knocks the gun out of Ooyama's hands. The SSS man tries to punch him in the face, but the Hamas soldier elbows him in the side, flips sides with him, and starts to choke him. He then throws the SSS man to the floor and pulls out his Browning Hi-Power. Hasan tries to take a shot, but Ooyama grabs his arm and tries to push it away. He is overpowered by the Hamas militia, however, as the Browning is shoved towards his neck. "Allahu Akbar," Hasan said before he pulled the trigger. Back inside the embassy, Yuri and Hinata are making their way through a kitchen when Hasan and Utsman catch up to them. The Hamas militias open fire, wounding Yuri as Hinata fires back, shoving his wounded leader out of the crossfire. '''To be continued... Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Highschool of the Dead Survivors (by J80Kar) SSS Members involved: Yuri, Hinata, Otonashi, Shiina, and Oda. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Takashi, Rei, and Saeko have their weapons at the ready while Hirano and Takagi survey the area. "See anything Hirano?" asked Takagi. "No nohing yet Takagi," repsonded Kouta. All of a sudden rock music starts playing loudly in the school's cafeteria. Takashi and Rei look towards the building and hear people cheer inside. "Wonder what's going on," said Rei. "It's hard to believe that they aren't around here, otherwise we'd be hearing screams of pain and dispear already," stated Takagi. "Well let's have a look," said Takashi. The group begins to walk towards the bridge until they hear footstrps running towards them. "Qucik someone's coming! Get to cover!" said Saeko. The group hides in the nearby brush and wait for the enemy. "Come on out you ***holes! I know you're here!" shouted a purple headed teen with a halberd. Several yards away, Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, and Shiina take cover near the tower. "What is that moron doing?!" asked Yuri. "Beats me," said Hinata. Noda comes running back towards the tower, "Looks like they're not there Yurippe!" "Oh great, now he's gonna give away our position!" stated Yuri. At the same time, Hirano aims his SR-25 Rifle at Noda and starts to calculate his shot. "50 meters away, no change in the wind, and.........FIRE!" Hirano takes a shot and kills Noda with a headshot. Noda falls before the group dead, dropping his halberd. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: "Idiot," said Shiina. "First one to die, as always," added Hinata as he picks up his friend's weapon. "Hinata, get up in that tower, we'll draw out the sniper!" said Yuri. "On my way leader," said Hinata as he started to climb the ladder with the M14 DMR. Yuri, Otonashi, and Shiina begin to go out into the open and start to fire across the bridge. "We got company return fire!" said Hirano. Takashi, Rei, and Takagi get into a better postiion and begin to return fire. Both sides continue to exchange fire with no success, meanwhile Hinata makes it to the top and aims the DMR. "Ok what do you got for me?" Hinata said to himself. As he was scanning the area, Hinata spots Takagi in the brush and starts to steadily breathe and waits for the perfect opportunity. "Out of rounds! Takagi pass me a mag!" shouted Hirano. "Idiot, don't think that you can still order me around!" shouted Takagi as she looked for the magazines. Saya finds one and starts to hand it towards Hirano. "Here Hira-" Bullets hit Takagi in the forehead and chest, and Saya falls dead before Kouta. "Takagi! NO!!" shouted Hirano in a rage and looks at Takagi a last time and runs to the rest of the group. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: "Hirano! What happened to Takagi?!" asked Takashi. Kouta looks back towards Takashi and shakes her head. "Damn! Those ****ers will pay for what they've done!" exclaimed Takashi. The HOTD Gang continues to fire across the bridge at the SSS Group. Back at the other end of the bridge, the SS Group isn't making any headway either. "Hinata, give us some covering fire!" shouted Yuri. "We'll fall back to the school and see if we can ensare them in a trap! Otonashi follow me!" "With you Yuri!" shouted Otonashi. "Got it! Shiina you're with me!" replied Hinata as his drops the M14 and picks up his RPK-74. Shiina gives him a nod and goes to his location. The SSS Group begins to fall back to the schoolyards, while the HOTD Gang takes cover. Takashi peaks over and sees their enemies retreating. "Looks like they're pulling back, let's take this slow," stated Takashi. "Let's not have any unnecessary casualties," said Saeko. "Right," replied Rei. Takashi looks at Kouta who still grieving over Saya. "We'll get them Hirano, just try not to get bloodthirsty over Takagi." Kouta shakes his head and changes his expression, "Right, sorry about that. Thanks Komuro." Takashi nods his head, and leads the group across the bridge. Meanwhile, Hinata mounts his RPK on a wall and waits for the enemy. Yuri and Otonashi retreat further into the school and take up defensive positions. Rock music and cheers are heard from the cafeteria. "Hmm sounds like Girl DeMo is playing Alchemy," states Yuri. "It starting to become one of my favorite songs from their performances," added Otonashi. Shiina jumps towards Hinata's position. "They're coming." "All right then." Hinata flips the safety off and waits. The HOTD Gang cautiously walks towards the school yards, and Hinata waits for the right opportunity. Rei starts to walk ahead of the group and gets into Hinata's sights. "Gotcha," whipsers Hinata and pulls the trigger. "Get down!" Takashi tackles Rei down as heavy fire rains upon the two. "Thanks Takashi I owe you," said Rei. "Wait till after we finish these guys," replies Takashi. "Hirano can you get a shot?!" "I can't! The last mag that Takagi gave me is covered in blood! The rifle won't be able to function properly if the bullets are covered in blood!" stated Kouta. "I do have her MP5 though!" "Just give us some covering fire!" yelled Takashi. "Ok then!" Hirano takes the MP5 and starts firing at Hinata. "Whoa!" Hinata takes cover as bullets start flying towards him. "Ah damn! These guys must be playing hard ball." He gets up to his RPK, pulls the trigger, and the LMG doesn't fire. "Jammed! What a perfect time and place!" Hinata equips himself with the SG 552 and Noda's Halberd. Yuri and Otonashi begin to fire from their position, giving Hinata and Shiina the opportunity to advance. Takashi peaks overhead and sees the two moving towards their location. "Hirano, Saeko! Take care of these two, Rei and I are going to head into the building!" "See you on the oher side Komuro!" replied Saeko. Hirano nods and begins to give covering fire. Takashi and Rei get up and rush towards the school. "Otonashi their coming in," states Yuri. "Fall back further into the school. We need to take these two out before we can help Hinata and Shiina." "And if we can't get them?" asks Otonashi. "Jeez do I have to tell you everything?!" replies Yuri. "You're gonna die here, it's just going to be insanely painful." "Oh right." The duo head deep into the school with Takashi and Rei on their tail. Outside, Kouta and Hinata try to supress fire at each other but are having no luck. "Damn out of ammo!" yelled Kouta. "Shiina move!" yelled Hinata. Shiina takes out her dual kodachi and Hinata switches to the halberd and start charging towards the two. "I'm not good at melee combat!" shrieked Hirano. Hinata jumps over Hirano, while Shiina and Saeko start having a blade fight. "Sorry," Hinata said to Hirano. Hinata slashes Hirano across the chest and blood starts spilling across the ground. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Hinata begins to rush towards Shiina and Saeko. Saeko, seeing her comrade fall, starts to fight ferouciously. Shiina and Hinata attempt to take hits at Saeko, but she was more agile than the two. Hinata swings his halberd at Saeko, while Saeko swings at her katana at Hinata. Both weapons lock up against each other, and Shiina starts running on the halberd towards Saeko. Saeko pulls back the katana and gets into a battle stance. Shiina and Saeko clash blades, while Hinata recovers from his halberd attack. "Geez! How does Noda carry this thing?!" says Hinata while breathing heavily. Saeko sees an opening and tries to break off from Shiina, at the same time Shiina and Hinata attempt to do weapon combos against Saeko, but the two weapons weren't as swift as the katana. Shiina swings her kodachi at Saeko and bearely tears off a bit of her school uniform, and Hinata attempts to stab Saeko. Saeko quickly dazes Hinata by kicking him in the head, and swiftly decapitates him. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: As Hinata's head falls to ground, Saeko gives a smirk and begins to attack Shiina. Both girls give slashes towards each other and neither are gaining the advantage. In one final attack Shiina charges towards Saeko and swings her left Kodachi at Saeko, while Saeko proceeds to give a deadly strike at Shiina. Both females stand still for a moment, and Shiina falls to the ground. Saeko gives off a villainous smile, but sees blood coming from her body...Shiina's other Kodachi dagger was thrown towards Saeko's chest when Shiina attacked. Saeko begins to lose consciousness from the blood loss. "Komuro..." were Saeko's last words and finally falls dead. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Back in the school, Takashi and Rei are searching for Yuri ad Otonashi. Yuri and Otonashi wait in the classroom, hoping to ambush the two. "We'll check these classrooms, if not they might be in the dormatories," said Takashi. "All right then," replied Rei. The two entered the classroom cautiously, while Yuri and Otonashi sit and wait for the moment to strike. All seemed quiet in the classroom. As Rei walked to the front of the teacher's desk, Yuri sprang from under the desk and started to get into a firefight with Takashi. "Get down!" Takashi flipped a desk and used as cover. "I'll give you some cover, try to take her out!" "Right!" replied Rei. Yuri takes out her two Berettas and starts firing near Takashi's location. Takashi fires two shots towards Yuri, at the same time Rei quickly moves to the opposite end of the classroom. At that moment, Otonashi jumps from under the teacher's desk and fires the Bizon SMG at Rei. "REI! LOOK OUT!" yelled Takashi. Rei tries to dive for cover, but gets hit in the chest and falls to the floor. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Takashi. Otonashi starts to fire bursts at Takashi, but Takashi narrowly dodges it and takes cover under a desk. Otonashi fires near Takashi's location, but Takashi manages to roll out of the way. Yuri tries to get a shot at him, but the desks proved to be difficult to get a line of sight. After a couple more bursts, Otonsashi attempts to reload until Takashi sneaks up from behind with his Itacha. "This is for Rei and Takagi!" (Takashi doesn't know that Rei is still alive) Komuro fires a shell at point blank range, making Otonashi's head explode. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Takashi looks at Yuri and in a fit of rage yells, "YOU'RE NEXT!" "I'm gonna have to disappoint you at this point now," replies Yuri. Takashi fires his Ithaca at Yuri, but Yuri quickly dives into cover. Takashi fires his shotgun, but is out of shells. "$#1T!" Takashi tries to grab more shells, but gets knocked down by Yuri. Yuri takes out her combat knife and starts to attack Takashi. Takashi manages to recover and grabs his Ithaca. Takashi swings the butt of the shotgun towards Yuri, at the same time Yuri quickly dodges the attack and slashes at Takashi's right arm and leg. "Gah!" Takashi groans and tries to attack, but Yuri knocks the shotgun out of his hands. With Takashi defenseless, Yuri makes a final attack on Takashi. Knwoing that this may be the end, Takashi closes his eyes and wishes for it to end quick. As Yuri was rushing towards Takashi, a gunshot is heard. Takashi opens his eyes and sees Yuri bleeding from the waist down. Yuri tries to rush towards Takashi, but falls down to the floor dead. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Takashi looks over Yuri's dead body, then sees Rei leaning against the wall with her rifle struggling to stand still. Takashi quickly rushes over to Rei and helps her up. Takashi helps Rei sits down near the teacher's desk. "Rei..I thought you were dead," Takashi says in amazement. Rei groans a bit, "Ugh....I got hit on the side of my..agh...chest...oh.." Takashi rips off some of Rei's uniform and tears off some of his sleeve, and wraps the wound to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be alright." Rei looks at Takashi for a moment, the two get closer and hug each other for several seconds now that it's all over. For them, at least. Or so it seems. Winner: HOTD Gang Expert's Opinion While the SSS was prevailed in Logistics and Experience X-Factors, the HOTD gang's Discipline and skills is what makes the victorious. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Five-0 (by IslamLEGION) Prologue Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean TBW Five-0 Headquarters Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua are standing around the table, discussing about the case. "So far we have the series of bombing and murders all over Hawaii," said McGarrett "but somehow the culprits just gone out of thin air everytime we chase them" "Yeah, the only evidence we could find is this," said Danny as he drops the emblem on the table. Kono takes it and examines it. "Judging by the emblem, it must be the Shinda Sekai Sensen," said Kono. "Shinda Sekai Sensen?" asked Chin Ho. "The terrorist group famous for targeting anything religious. It appears that they want to destroy all religions in the world." explains Kono. TBC Main Battle Five-0: Shinda Sekai Sensen: TBA Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors